1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protecting sensitive tissue from rotating instruments and more particularly to using medical sponges that are constructed with multiple layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medical procedures, including surgeries, are performed with the aid of rotating instruments such as drills and burrs. Frequently, drilling or grinding is conducted in close proximity to critical soft tissues, such as brain, blood vessels, and nerves. Working space in these surgeries is sometimes limited and may lead to accidental injuries. For example, a spinning drill bit removing bone may nick adjacent critical soft tissue, causing a potentially serious injury.
Techniques have been developed to protect against these hazards. These include placing medical sponges on top of critical structures. Sponges not only help to protect critical tissues, but they also help to maintain hydration during long operations.
The inventor has recognized that conventional medical sponges sometimes fall short in performing their protective functions. For example, spinning bits present a potential hazard. As is known, drill and grinder bits used in medical procedures may be composed of fluted metal or other materials, and may have roughened or abrasive surfaces. Some include abrasive particles such as diamond burr. All of these various drilling and grinding tools are collectively referred to herein as “bits.” If a spinning bit accidentally touches a sponge, it may “catch” on the sponge, causing the sponge to become dislodged from its protective position and exposing the underlying tissues to damage. Certain bits intended for cranial, orthopedic and/or dental surgery typically rotate at 75,000 to 85,000 RPM (revolutions per minute). In some cases, the sponge may be caused to wrap around the drill bit and form a fast spinning ball of material. The size and speed of the spinning material may be enough to damage adjacent tissues.